Cangqiong
Cangqiong (苍穹) to chiński głos stworzony przez Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd, opracowany dla programu Synthesizer V. Została wydana 9 lipca, 2019 i należy do grupy składającej się z pozostałych wokalistek Quadimension, Medium⁵. Koncept W logo Cangqiong obecny jest ośmiościan foremny, wkomponowany w szóstą kreskę znaku "苍". W duchowym znaczeniu Sześcianu Metatrona ośmiościan reprezentuje powietrze, co wpłynęło na jej design, nazwę i koncept. W marcu 2019 ogłoszono, że należy do grupy Medium⁵, jako jedna z dziewczyn powstałych po rozszczepieniu ZERO, która posiadała Sześcian Metatrona. Jest zodiakalnym bykiem. Jej data urodzenia to 20 maj. Relacje * Stardust - Młodsza siostra * Chiyu - Młodsza siostra * Shian - Młodsza siostra * Haiyi - Młodsza siostra * ZERO - Kreator Etymologia Cāngqióng (苍穹) oznacza „niebieska kopuła”, „niebiosa” bądź „niebo”. Oddzielnie cāng (蒼) oznacza „niebieski” lub „zielony” a qióng (穹) „łuk”, „kopuła” lub „wzniosły”. Historia 2017 13 listopada 2017, szef Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ddickky, zauważył, że ludzie postrzegają Stardust jako łatwą do promowania ze względu na bycie jedynym Vocaloidem firmy. Wspomniał wtedy, że z chęcią "zaopiekuje się całą piątką" by przekonać się jak trudno jest zarządzać większą ilością postaci, stąd też poprosił fanów o pozostanie czujnymi. To wyraźnie wskazało na możliwość większej ilości wokalistek oprócz Stardust. Trochę później wspomniano, że Beijing Photek S&T Development Co. chciałoby zaoszczędzić pieniądze na produkcję, stąd ewentualne wielkie wieści miały być zapowiedziane podczas Quadimension Live Tour, a nie podczas osobnej konferencji. Nie było wtedy dokładnie powiedziane czy pieniądze mają być przeznaczone na rozwój Stardust czy kolejnych postaci, trzymając fanów w niepewności. 2018 14 kwietnia 2018 Ddickky ogłosił, że zdecydowano nad imionami dla nowych osób związanych z ogniem, ziemią i powietrzem. Była to swoista wskazówka do tematyki przewodniej pozostałych dziewcząt, dopełniających wtedy znane Stardust & Haiyi. 9 listopada oficjalne konto Haiyi wspomniało o "młodszych siostrach", odkrywając kolejne karty zagadki. 23 grudnia została pokazana nowa postać w formie cienia sylwetki. Jej imię zostało potwierdzone jako Cangqiong, a odpowiedni element jako powietrze. Mini rysunek popiersia został zdradzony na omamori ilustrowanym przez Maple, tym samym odkrywając część jej wyglądu. 2019 22 stycznia ogłoszono projekty Quadimension na następny rok. Cangqiong miała zadebiutować 3 lutego, co zostało poprzedzone odkryciem pełnej ilustracji 2 lutego i ogłoszenia ilustratora jako Kurumimi. Ogłoszono produkcję coveru „徒劳的爱之美少女” (Futile Love of the Beautiful Girl) i oryginalnej piosenki tworzonej przez Zeno, "D!slodge". 28 marca Ddickky opublikował na weibo post o stworzeniu Cangqiong, Chiyu i Shian operujących na programie SynthesizerV. Ponadto, zdradzono plany o dwóch nowych voicebankach Stardust i nieznanym męskim głosie, również przeznaczonych na SynthV. 20 maja nadeszły urodziny Cangqiong, co poskutkowało w ogłoszeniu jej daty wydania na czerwiec 2019. Następnie wspomniano o rozpoczęciu nagrań 21 maja, wskazując na produkcję kompletnie nowych sampli. Mogło to rzutować na przyszłą zmianę w głosie, jako, że nikt nie wiedział na jakim silniku początkowo operowała Cangqiong. Do tej pory nie zostało podane to do wiadomości publicznej, a owa Cangqiong pozostała prywatnym voicebankiem, różnym od tego na SynthV. Nowe demo zostało dodane 29 czerwca wraz z otworzeniem przedsprzedaży. Data wydania została podana jako 12 lipiec. 1 lipca, dzięki produkcji idącej szybciej niż zakładano, ogłoszono, że wersja do pobrania zostanie wydana wcześniej. Została wydana 9 lipca 2019, 4 dni po opublikowaniu drugiego demo. Oficjalne albumy * 天方夜谭 (Fairyland) * 丛林法则 (Jungle Rules) Przykłady użycia * 绮物缘(Qi Wu Yuan) * 无色 (Colorless) * 海之礼赞 * 海风——送给那些迎着风也要奔跑的人 * 再一杯 * Despacito * 双向倾诉 * 说散就散 Galeria Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Inne programy Kategoria:SynthesizerV Kategoria:Beijing Photek S&T Development Co Kategoria:Powiązane z Stardust